


Atlanta Is A Crazy Place

by takethatknife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Reid, Emilyhasbigdickenergy, F/M, M/M, MentionsBAUteam, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethatknife/pseuds/takethatknife
Summary: Ummm my interpretation on a shity fanic of the team in Atlanta





	Atlanta Is A Crazy Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please note that this is kinda shitty thanks

Reid didn't know how he'd gotten in the position he currently faced. More specifically, in between his boss and co worker writhing and moaning. 

 

The team had been in Atlanta on a case for the week and once they'd successfully completed the case and apprehended the unsub the team had split up to enjoy the two days they'd remain in the city before the jet came to return them home. 

 

He'd declined Morgan's invite to a casino along with Emily and Hotch. He thought that both SSAs were tired and wanted to rest after the long day but he couldn't  be more wrong. 

 

Spencer had been reading with his glasses and, very much good boy, striped white and blue pajama set in bed when he'd heard the knock on the door. Assuming that he would be only visited at this hour by a team member he got up and unlocked the door to find both Emily and Hotch. 

 

“Hi guys,” he greeted meekly. Embarrassed of both of his teammates seeing him in such an unprofessional way.

 

Hotch gave him a soft look, always good at telling how the younger man felt. “Spencer. Can we talk to you for a moment inside?”

 

Opening the door even more to allow both profilers into his room. The three of them sat on his bed in an open silence before he broke the awkward tension. “Is it about the case, did we miss something?” He asked tentatively. 

 

Prentiss placed her hand on his thigh. “No Reid. We wanted to asked you something a little more personal.” Hotch explained, placing his own hand to the small of the Genius’ back. 

 

“Wha-at is it Sir?” Spencer responded, heat flaring in his cheeks, looking shamefully flustered as well as vulnerable between the two dominant characters. 

 

Emily smiled at him, sliding her hand up the Doctor's thigh. “We wanna fuck you baby boy.”

 

“Spencer tell us right now if you want this to stop,” commanded Hotch as both of the his strong hands gripped Reid's hips as his voice toned into husky. “Or else me and Emily are going to ruin you.” 

 

That's how he was stuck. Between two dominate figures, helpless. Reid couldn't help but moan with pleasure as Prentiss climbed on top of him as he was positioned in Hotch's lap. “Come on baby boy, tell us yes or no.” 

Aaron held him still and placed his mouth against the genius’s ear as her hips ground against him.“You're moaning so pathetically Spencer. Let us take care of you,”

 

“Please,” was whimpered out of Spencer's mouth and he turned to Hotch. “Please Sir. Touch me, I need it.”

 

At those words Aaron and Emily began remove themselves from the bed and undress each other until they both were naked. Reid on the bed shaking with arousal from simply observing. The duo attacked his offending pajamas after, leaving his glasses on as Emily began to tease his nipple. 

 

“Do you wanna lick my clit?” She asked pulling on his hair. He moaned in response. “Hotch is our boy toy dripping yet? Mmnhh, Spence,are you wet for us,” he moaned, jerking hips unto the air.

 

Hotch wrapped his hand around Reid's cock, his thumb circling the head, “Spencer answer her. Tell Prentiss that you're genius brain is useless because you wanna be fucked by her.” Drops trickled down his slender dick. “That you are about to come in your boss's hand because you are an inexperienced virgin ready to beg.”

 

Spencer whined. “Please Em, I need to feel you. Aaron, ughnn, please Hotch.” 

 

Emily smirked before laying Spencer down onto his back. She crawled up till her pussy was in was in his face. Hotch was watching predatorily, hand on Spencer’s dick slowing.

 

“Lick it baby,” she ordered, guiding his mouth to her folds moaning in sync with him. 

 

Spencer licked at her as she fucked his mouth, covering his face and glasses in her juices. Aaron had now removed his hand from Spencer's dick and had picked up a tube from the pile of clothes. Coating his fingers Hotch began to slowly push them into his subordinates ass. Spencer moaned from his spot beneath Prentiss. 

 

Hotch had managed three fingers once Emily had squirted all over Reid. Calling him her ‘baby doll’ and insisting that Hotch observe, ‘the sluttly little genius’ as Spencer moaned. licking for more of her to worship.

 

Aaron moaned at the sight of a begging Reid and proud Emily standing in front of him as the boy genius remained fucking his pert ass back onto the three fingers. Craving more than what was offered.  “Emily go put it on.” Aaron demanded roughly as he removed his hand to replaced it with his cock that he'd drenched in lube. 

 

Pushing himself slowly into the virgin hole Aaron Hotchner was overpowered with the young profiler’s hot and tight hole. Waiting for Spencer's mouth to slack instead of whimper Aaron looked over at Emily. 

 

She'd put on a big red strap on that was as long as him and a bit less in girth. Hotch moaned at the sight of her and started pumping into the boy genius. Emily came to the bed’s edge and scooted toward the pair as Reid went wild on Hotch's dick. Meeting his boss with every thrust now the doctor was making filthy noises which increased at the sight of the female brunette.

 

“Aarrrooon, Em. Fuck me, please let me come. I'll be a good boy for you, I'm so hard, ple-ease nghhh.”

 

Aaron removed himself from Reid’s hole and smirked devilishly at the boy's whines. He motioned for Prentiss to use the lube before he took Spencer's face between his palms, thumbs stroking his lips, face covered in Emily's dried wetness. Spencer took a single glance at his boss's cock and groaned, feeling the strap on fill him up.

 

Emily put her hand on his dick while she took the needy boy genius from behind. Spencer moaned loudly giving Hotch the opportunity to stick his cock into the wet mouth. Spencer could feel Hotch rhythmically thrusting with Emily as he swallowed more and more of the precum. Feeling her hit something inside him he screamed around Hotch's dick causing the older man to fuck his mouth harder as Prentiss battered his special spot that made his toes curl.

 

“Aw Prentiss I think you touched his prostate. Do you think he has ever fingered himself and touched it. Moaning in bed alone at night like a slut.” Aaron taunted before taking his cock out of Spencer's mouth, beginning to pull at it. “You're such a good boy baby,” he cooed. 

 

Seconds later his boss came in his mouth as well as all over his face as he closed his eyes as. “What a slut, our babydoll Hotch.” Emily panted out removing the fake cock from Reid who'd still not come despite his hard cock and incoherent begging. 

 

Aaron nodded in agreement before turning him onto his back for the final time, lifting the mess of a twenty six year-old’s legs up and pressing his tongue into the rim as Emily removed the strapon and began to sit down on the kid's faced again. Her cunt adding to Hotch's spunk. 

 

Spencer moaned loudly  humping back as he licked and groaned into the clit on top of him and Hotch's mouth began to suck harder. 

 

“Aaron, Em please let me come, you both taste so good and I let you fuck me so please just use my dirty boy hole and make me come for you.” he gasped before continuing his assault on Prentiss’ pussy. Aaron continued flicking his tongue at Reid's insides as Emily squirted on his face moaning.

 

“Hotch, Emily, god I'm cumming. Nnnn..nnnn!” Spencer screamed as rope came out of his dick joining Emily's cum on his face. 

 

The trio cuddled up beside one another ignoring that the two agents would have to leave early in the morning. “Hotch, Emily can um we… well you see most people kiss after sexual intercourse in fact 8 out of ten and um.” Hotch began a slow kiss with their lips and Emily followed in suit before the two kissed the other.

 

“Better babydoll?” Emily asked.

 

Spencer nodded nuzzling himself between them. “Good.” Hotch said smirking at Emily both proud that their plan to get the young genius into bed had gone so well.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this if you did because it sucks


End file.
